


The Worst Day

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 31 - Ripe & Flip ThroughDean has had the absolute worst day at work but coming home to his husband can fix that, right?





	The Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt "flip through" means to pick one of the previous prompts. I chose "Welcoming Autumn" from the beginning of the month.

Today had been a rock bottom day. Dean felt like a shredded, used-up bar rag. Laying his head on his desk, he tried to gather enough energy to pack his bag and head down to the garage. Normally, sliding into the Impala would immediately brighten his day. Unfortunately, he would be driving home in Cas’ truck since the Impala had two flat tires this morning. 

That had been the start of Dean’s terrible day. He had forgotten his lunch on the counter along with his travel mug full of coffee. At the office, all of the mugs were in use and the Styrofoam cup he grabbed had sprung a leak during an important client meeting causing him to stumble in his pitch. 

Then, his favorite diner closest to the office wasn’t open today, forcing him to find a different lunch option. His assistant had called in sick with food poisoning. When he lamented that it couldn’t get worse, his phone rang. Charlie regretfully informed him that his entire department of engineers had to have their computers wiped and reprogrammed because some idiot had clicked on a spammy email. 

Sliding into the driver’s side of the truck, dean groaned. He wouldn’t even get to see Cas when he got home because tonight was his night to volunteer at the school. Leaning his head against the steering wheel, Dean was ready to cry. 

Instead, he shoved the key in the ignition and made his way to their two-story Victorian on the outskirts of town.

Dean took a moment to lean against the doorway and survey their backyard before going inside. Leaves had begun falling from the trees in earnest now, blanketing the lawn. For a second he started thinking about how much of a pain they would be to clean up before he shook his head. The brilliant colors coating the grass would make Cas happy and for that reason alone, Dean decided to let the leaves fall where they may. 

Pushing the door open, Dean’s nose was assaulted by a medley of smells. The frown that had settled back onto his face began sliding off when he spotted the man leaning against the kitchen entryway. 

“You better not do it,” Dean grumbled.

Cas gave him a gummy smile and walked towards him. The tension melted out of Dean’s shoulders. Dropping his work bag, he held his arms open to envelope his husband.

“I thought today was volunteer day,” he mumbled into Cas’ shoulder.

“Charlie called and said you had a day straight from Satan. I got Hannah to cover my shift so that I could be home for you.” Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling out of their hug. “The apples were ripe so I made a homemade apple pie this afternoon.”

Dean let out a groan. “Can I marry you again?”

Laughing, Cas dragged him into the kitchen, where a slice of pie was waiting on a plate. “We can always renew our vows if you’re so inclined.”

Taking a huge bite, Dean moaned. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too,” Cas leaned against the table, a smile lighting up his face as he watched the stress slowly leave Dean’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's drabble and all of the drabbles from this month!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](http://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
